


August: Groupie Love

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: August Alsina - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Arielle, the good girl, who's tired of being good. She wants excitement in her life, and what way to go about it, than to become a groupie.August Alsina, his video has her peach dripping with anticipation. He's a singer from the wrong side of the tracks, and she plans on being spontaneous for once in her life.Once her mind is made up, there's no changing it. Spoiled, she gets what she wants, and making August Alsina beg for the puss, is what she wants more than anything in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

I wanted him, I saw him on tv, the music video playing loudly. "Downtown", I'd been entertaining a few friends, when his video came on, on youtube. 

Sexy, slender, mouth full of golds, my pussy does a rhythmic thump, a hearbeat, that has the juices flowing. "Ooh..., who is this dude?" 

"Girl, that's August Alsina."

"Damn."

"Yeah girl, that dude is fine as hell.

"August, huh?"

"What are you up to?"

"Get us tickets to his concert, VIP."

"Whats up?"

"Bet, that I can fuck him."

"Girl, you're tripping, that is August mutherfucking Alsina, he's a fantasy that ain't never gonna happen."

"Yeah, We'll see..." I say, biting my lip, as "Kissin on my tattoos" comes on.

The words playing across the screen, I cant help singing along.

"I don't want nobody but you.... kissing on my tattoos. I don't want nobody but me... talking to you.... until you fall asleep."

Fuck... maybe she's right... I'm a dreamer, but I'm tired of dreaming... and I'm tired of being me, Miss. straight and narrow.

Miss. Upright, law abiding citizen, who just started cussing... My motto begins with, "I respect myself to much, to ever...", a song that I'm tired of singing, and Mr. Alsina just solidified that shit.

Watching "Benediction", my mind wanders, and my fantasy plays out, it's surreal. 

He stands before me, with a sexy smirk that softens his otherwise hard features. My hands roaming his chest, drift lower, stopping at his belt.

Pulling me close, his hands on my waist causes my heart to flutter, and a searing heat below, makes me restless.

His unwavering gaze, as his lips softly graze mine, sends a shiver of pleasure through my body, right to my sweet spot.

"Hello..." States Nia, snapping her fingers.

Coming back to reality, I'm slightly miffed, that she just intruded upon my fantasy... "Find out where his next stop is going to be."

"Bitch, you really about to do this crazy shit?

"I want him..."

"Hell I want him too, but damn..."

My devious smile, works it's magic on her, and she shakes her head with a small smile.

"Bitch i'm in, but if he's checking for me, you better fall back.

I'm not worried about him wanting her, I got this. 

"You're good sis."

I'm paying for everything anyways, and if she starts to become a distraction, I'll just send her ass home.

"I hope you know what you're doing, don't be leading me nowhere to get put on blast. You know he's a youngin, i'd hate to cuss his fine ass out."

"I only got ten years on him, he needs a lil seasoned cooch in his life, it tastes better.."

"Seasoned or not, he ain't eating it.." She says, handing me a drink.

"What..."

"So says "Aug", and I don't blame him, you can't just be licking everything out here.

"He's young, he has to learn to appreciate the puss, to acquire the taste. 

"Girl... that way, sounds like a lot of work... i'm trying to fuck, not marry the man."


	2. Chapter 2

"August!, August!, August!"

The crowd was hyped from the start to the end, and retiring backstage there's a woman waiting in my dressing room. 

Clingy Cheri.

"How did you get back here?"

"Please, I'm your favorite, the guys know me."

I unfavorited her ass, three cities ago.

It's been a long tour with Cheri easing all of the tensions that life on the road brings. I brought her onboard, after she showed up to twelve concerts, front row and backstage after every concert, readily going to her knees without being asked. Cheri became my distraction, she only had one job and performed it really well. 

Until she started to think that she was more than her position, a groupie. 

"Ok, I need you to leave."

Her soft laughter, halts my steps. "C'mon, you know that you miss me." 

"I miss my bed, and privacy, and I asked nicely."

"Aug, don't... I can't sleep, It's like a part of me is missing, whatever I did... I'm sorry..."

I'm tired... I can't... 

Automatically doing what comes natural to her, I pull her up from her kneeling position. Taking care to not be rough with her, I know how far left that could go, I lead her out the door.

"Escort her out please." I state, to the guard standing in the hall.

"No... no... Aug, please..." She pleads, resisting the guard's hold on her.

I don't even want to watch this walk of shame, as she fights the guard. "Aug, what did I do?" Her screams can be heard from off in the distance, echoing off the walls as she's led away.

Going back into my room, the door is barely shut, before a knock has me reopening it.

"Hey, we got the meet and greet in 30 minutes." Says Chris, the tour manager.

"Yeah." I state, removing my shirt.

"Your crew's given me their requests for the girls, any specific one that you liked?"

"Nah..."

"Alright."

"Aye, Cheri 's not to be let backstage anymore."

"Ouch, she isn't going to go quietly into the night, they never do."

"Let's hope..." I state, as he exits.

The water soothes my tired muscles, as I submerge my head, letting the water rinse away all of my stress. The need to jack off, is heightened with each swipe of the towel, as my thoughts stray to Cheri, and her soft lips, the warmth of her mouth, as she greedily gobbled my dick whole.

Damn, I should have let her have one more go at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Arielle's a pain, if and that's a big IF, Aug had a type, I know her ass wouldn't be it. Miss. Prim and proper, spoiled rich bitch... My Zaddy likes 'em hood and wild, like me. 

I know that her ass is looking for something that he's not, he wants the puss, no strings attached, and you gotta be a baddie or his ass ain't biting.

She's a bad bitch, but she ain't badder than me. 5'6 dark chocolate skin tone, slim waist, sexy hips, an "Ashanti" booty, peruvian lace front on fleek, a barbie come to life. 

"Bitches stay hating." I state, blowing kisses at the mirror, as I do a body check.

My mid-day "gassing up" is interrupted by Emilie, the resident snitch at work. "Hey Emmy..." I say, washing my hands. The last thing that I need, is for her to go run tell some shit, about employees utilizing company time for primping.

"Hi..."

"Nia." -Bitch you know me.

"Nia..."

"Watson." I state, with as much reservedness that I can muster up.

"I'll make sure to remember that." She says, with a smile, before entering a stall.

-Bitch.

I met Arielle at a Drake concert, we were both selected for a lil after show get down. And did we get down... well I and the other females did.

Drinks and weed galore, It turned into an orgy, with his companions bending bitches over couches and tables. Peasants caught up in the glam of it all, all inhibitions were forgotten. It was just her and I standing all alone, as we'd both come for the main act, the Celebrity.

My one true triumph over her, Drake chose me... Smiling an "I can't believe it" award winning smile over my shoulder at her, as he led me to a private area, I knew that we would be besties.

Females are more competitive than men, and I just out shined her ass. -keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

And that's exactly what she did...

The bitch even offered me a job at her father's prestigious advertising agency. I was an apprentice at a shabby salon, with old mammy made bitches for clients, so... I took it. It was a receptionist job, and the pay was more than what I was making shampooing and sweeping floors.

As an added bonus, I get to attend parties with the well to do's and established some lucrative relationships. A Lexus, jewelry, clothing and shoes, with name tags such as Dior, Gucci, Louis Vuitton... I wrangle as much gratuity as I can for my services. Rich suits, with a taste for "destitute" coochie, females willing to do any and everything for the all mighty dollar.

Being her bestie definitely has it's perks.

My phone vibrating, I duck into the men's room, making sure that it's clear before answering.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Did you get the tickets?"

Yes, and booked the flight... hotel reservations, transportation..." I rattle off.

The down side of this frenemy-ship, is that I sometimes end up being her personal assistant. 

"You are so awesome!"

"Yeah, I know, but there's a hiccup."

"What?"

"This spur of the moment groupie career, doesn't work well with my work schedule. My time off request was denied."

"Oh that's no problem girl, I got you."

"Thanks." I say, lamely.

Another notch under her belt, daddy will do anything his princess asks, and hiring a temp spur of the moment, so that I can compete in his daughter's groupie competition is no problem.

"Girl, I gotta go!" I state, as a man enters the restroom.

"Sorry..." I whisper, side stepping him.


	4. Chapter 4

The man is even more beautiful in person, on stage performing for his adoring fans. But something's not right, his persona is off. 

I'm looking at a conservatively dressed, cultured man, what happened to the dude in the videos, and interviews that served as my research. A In-depth look into my soon to be conquest's life, and personality... a sex crazed, young man, who'll cuss a bitch out if she oversteps, that hoodness that I crave.

Where the fuck is he at?

And that's exactly what I asked Nia's ass on the way to the meet and greet.

"Girl those videos are like four plus years old, the man is a man now... he's grown..."

"I flew all the way out "Chere" for "Boy George"?" I ask, mocking his accent.

The chicks in back of us giggle at my sneering.

"Hey, are you ladies interested in hanging with August and his friends backstage?" A guard asks

"Hell no." I state, agitated.

"Hell yes." Corrects Nia, politely taking the offered backstage passes, with the other thirsty chicks behind us following her lead.

"After the meet and greet, meet me over there." He says, pointing the way.

"Oh my god, girl he's about to get the best head of his life." Says one of the thirst buckets behind us,

-Bitch bye.

I'm so done, I just want to get this over with. Nia's bantering on about some work related incident, like I want to hear that shit right now, when in walks the man of the hour.

Sexy as sin "Alsina", more than a few uncontrolled OMG's, followed by ear splitting shrieks, as he waves and smiles at his fans.

We get autographed albums, and selfies with him, which I could care less about, but my rival's doing a selfie check, and I am not about to be eclipsed by her again.

Perking up, as we draw closer to his table, we're being moved along at a fast pace, I take in the way he's interacting with his fans. Humble, appreciative, caring, genuine... soft...

What the fuck did I miss?

Oh well, it is what it is... This won't be the first time that i've rode a bi-curious guy's dick.

Nia turns into a full blown prostitute, when it's her turn, flirting and bending low, pushing her boobs all up in his face, twisting and turning, showcasing her wares. Holding tightly to him, as he takes a picture with her, I want to snatch her bald.

Did this bitch just slip him her number?

Hip bumping her out of the way, she quickly takes her album, giving me a nasty look.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He says, automatically.

"Nice to meet you to, i'm Arielle." I say sweetly, shaking his hand.

"August." He says, with a laugh.

Damn.

"I'm your newest biggest fan."

"Oh, you just jumped onboard the Alsina fan club?"

"Yeah, you have an amazing voice, i don't know how I missed you."

"Thank you." He says, blushing.

-Oh hell naw!

"I'll just take my album now." I say, with a barely concealed grimace.

"Thanks." I state, accepting a brisk, awkward hug, before the next girl takes my place.


	5. Chapter 5

There's alot of sexy women in here tonight, a sea of beautiful rich brown, and honey caramel tones.

Each one with a hint of lust in their eyes, some tainted with desperation, but one... Arielle... hers held disgust.

Amazing, I had to touch her, even if it was a quick, unwanted embrace, with her swift release of me, so that the next female in line can have her turn.

Somehow I was rejected, by a 5'7, cafe au lait colored, umber eyed goddess.

Her luscious sexy frame, sends a jolt to my member, which I quickly put a cap on. 

I am not that pressed for pussy, and I definitely can't be standing here, in a room full of my fans with my dick standing at attention.

She's backstage with my homies, a groupie...chatting up my homeboy Quan. She's playing with fire with that one, he's reckless, I've had to send him packing a couple of times for getting physical with the ladies. His friendship is starting to cost too much, hush money paid out so that I wouldn't get sued.

Negative attention, that I don't need or want, dude is too old to be acting like pussy new to him. It doesn't take long for him to dissappoint. Taking her hand, he places it on his dick, forcing her to grope him, as she tries to reclaim her hand.

They'll do what you want, you just gotta have some tack. I want her, and so I don my cape, and impersonify "Captain Save A Hoe".

 

"Thanks, that was nice of you, but I could of handled him."

Oh okay...

"He's just um... different, does his own thing."

"I understand, I have friends that don't know how to act either." She says, watching the sexy chocolate drop, that was with her earlier.

She's in trouble too, taking her friends place on Quan's lap.

I hope that I don't have to save her ass also.

"How good of a friend is she?"

"Besties."

Man... damn! I might have to loosen ol' boys jaw, plucking two bitches from him back to back, I know that it's going to be a showdown.

I learned a few things from her, while the after show ritual got started. She comes from money, and what she's trying to be, she's definitely not it.

Her friend... now she's what I used to love, women who thought how I did, spontaneously. You want me, I want you, let's get it.

A real groupie will fuck the stagehands, or guards to get backstage, like Cheri. She just wants to fuck someone famous, an itch that needs to scratched every now and then.

If she would have caught me in my earlier years, I would have gladly scratched the hell out of it, but now I'm on a whole different level.

I like her, and I can't deny what my body is obviously stating, but I'm not ready for anything serious, and I'm tired of meaningless sex. I've overdosed on that shit.

It's about work, and finding me, who I am... I don't need anymore interferences, I need someone who'll.... Come to think of it, that sounds like a good title for a new song, "Take this journey with me."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go... It was nice meeting you." I state, leaving her with the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Quan's my type, straight ghetto, not hood, but GHETTO... there's a difference. Hood you can take out into polite society, they know how to behave.

Ghetto, honey... mutherfuckers savages in and out of the bedroom. I've dealt with his type before, that aggressive nature, makes the punpun leak.

But getting the shit fucked out of me, and then getting choked down to one knee, because he woke up wanting some head, and I declined, ain't worth it.

His hand raised, I get one horrified glance at that open palm, before it sweeps across my face. He must come from the "smack a bitch" tribe, because I swear that I had an out of body experience.

I should have opted out, when I saw him doing lines of powder. That shit makes you psycho, for real. I left with him to hook up in a hotel, and damn do I regret it.

Gasping for air, I try to fight him off, which makes him even madder. Another slap upside the head and he releases me. Dizzy, I drop to the floor in a lump.

Standing over me, a phone buzzes, drawing his attention. Going to answer it, I take the opportunity to flee, and seeing my flight, he gives chase.

Apparently life or death situations makes you a "Candace Hill", I literally flew out of that room, and down the hall, butt booty bald naked, thank God that I was still rocking my lace front, because I would have made for an even crazier sight, with a wig cap and no clothes.

A maid, witness to the whole thing, gives me a towel, and pulls me into a room locking the door. His relentless banging escalates my fear, as I collapse on the floor in tears.

It's that bitch's fault, this shit was her idea!

 

But the bitch had my back, having her people get in contact with Alsina's people. This was a side that I've never seen before.

I knew what it was, when she walked into the meeting decked out in a tennis outfit, visor on and all. Ol' girl came in swinging like she was at wrigley field.

August peeping that shit from jump, he was the closest to her, managed to get into a tug-o-war with her over the club.

Pandemonium in the room, as the men tried to subdue Quan, I tried to get at him, and security had to called.  
  
A few "bitches, hoes", and "fuck-nig" words" strewn about, we're calm and everyone's reseated at the table, watching August shake his head.

"How much do you want?" He asks.

"Mr. Alsina, let us handle this." Says, the lawyer.

"We can handle a few greedy hoes." Says Quan, with malice.

"We need to shut the fuck up." Responds, Aug.

"Nig..." 

A pointed look at security, and he shuts that shit down, real quick like.

Zaddy!!!

Now back to what we want...


	7. Chapter 7

He left me there, admist all the moans, smoke, and fucking... 

He may be undergoing a metamorphosis, but there's still that hint of roughness that I love.

God... the man is gorgeous... those eyes, lips and that smile. I was looking forward to getting beat from behind, and then leaving with a kool aid smile, but Mr. Alsina's making me work for it.

I was turned off by the new him, but rescuing me from his overzealous friend, I got a quick glimpse of who he really is. 

Mr. Alsina... cue the high pitched scream!

 

"Thanks, for everything... It's been hell, but you helped me through it... Bitch, I'm rich!"

I can't help laughing with her, she's clad in a chinchilla coat, black lace panty set, and heels, striking poses.

"It was the least that I could do, that was really messed up, what happened."

My phone ringing, an unknown number, I send it to voicemail. "We'll there goes your chances with, Aug... but, there are other R&B singers."

But none like August... shit...

"What about Tone Stith, he's cute and he can hit them high notes like crazy." Offers, Nia.

"I want August."

My phone rings again with the same number, and I decide to answer it.

"Hi, this is Dwayne Danvers, August Alsina's personal assistant, am I speaking to Arielle Crawford?"

I've never had a waiting to exhale moment, that shit is exhilarating.

"Yes."

"Hi, August is going to be in Arizona tomorrow, I could book you an all expenses paid, first class flight out, to attend his charity event, if you're available."

"Why didn't he just ask me himself?"

"Because, he doesn't know about this."

His words burn, just a smidgen.

"So... why are you doing this?"

"As my boss, and his confidant, I can't divulge personal info, but... he likes you, alot."

That puts a smile on my face, that causes Nia to stop her strutting.

"Sure, and I would need something to wear."

"Message me your size, please."

The line going dead, I want to squeal with delight. 

"What?"

"Girl, nothing... I'm just happy." I state, floating on cloud nine.

Resuming her model walk, back and forth, she appears unconcerned, but I know her. She's dying to know, who was on the other end of that phone call.

To be continued...


End file.
